AGATB iPod Shuffle Challenge Response
by actions-we-remember
Summary: Ten mostly angsty drabbles, with subjects ranging from the main characters to some almost-main characters, set throughout AGATB inspired by the random songs from my severely ecclectic iPod. Enjoy.


**Heyy, guys. This challenge was floating around in another fandom of mine, and I decided it would be fun, not only for that fandom, but for this one, as well. I don't like my results too much, but everyone else's was actually really good, so I'm hoping some other people will pick up on this and write some.**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed Sherry. I promise I'll have those Sweet Comp. oneshots up soon.**

**Disclaimer: Libba Bray owns the characters and settings. I just play around in her world. The bands/musicals in () own the songs that inspired these drabbles. **

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

* * *

**Poor Thing (Sweeney Todd)**

People always whispered. No matter what she did to avoid gossip, it followed. She supposed it was only natural. Humans were curious creatures, and she was strange to those around her. She hadn't been at first, of course. But when she repeatedly turned down courtiers, and was seen wandering about wooded areas, teary-eyed, the whispers started. She was a loner, a bohemian, and a madwoman, meant for the asylum. But the whisper that hurt the most?

"Poor soul…"

**Invisible (Taylor Swift)**

The petals fall to the ground, mimicking my heart as it plummets. Her skirts lift, her boot emerges, and crushes the delicate flower, breaking my heart in the process. The ice in her eyes, the eyes I had lost so many hours in, pierces my very soul with torment. She spits venomous words that hurt like knives before running off to join her friends, leaving me broken-hearted…

I wake in a sweat. Nightmares again. Why must they plague me? Why must I dwell on the woman who does not want me? The pain is almost too much to bear, that she would prefer the presence of others, the green-eyed newcomer and the pale-skinned beauty, to me, when I love her with all of my heart. And now, how she can look right through me, as if I am invisible. It tears my heart until I fear I shall not survive. For I, and, apparently, I alone, can see what we could become, given the chance.

**Totally Fcked (Spring Awakening)**

Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. How had he gotten in so deep? How had be been so _blinded_? He was surrounded by deceit and murder, by lies and anger. He couldn't continue to live like this. The guilt was beginning to catch up, and when he looked into the innocent eyes of Miss Doyle, here in this darkened room, surrounded by his elders…the past came spinning back to him, tearing him apart. And it was all the Rakshana's fault. They had ruined his life, they had messed up too much for him to fix. And now the put Miss Doyle in danger, put him in a position he couldn't possibly escape unscathed. Kartik couldn't deny it anymore.

He was fucked.

**The Harvard Variations (Legally Blonde the Musical)**

Mrs. Nightwing sighed, staring down at the letter in her hand, which detailed yet another girl to add to the roster of Spence Academy. The words written on it, which begged her to bend to her Christian duties and admit just one more student and listing that girl's many promising talents, were familiar, though she had never read a letter quite like this. She was accustomed to receiving these, accustomed to finding one with a single quality that none before had spoken of, and the spark of hope that quality gave her. Maybe _this_ was the girl who would break the monotonous stream of polite, well-mannered girls who she knew she should prefer, but secretly grew bored of. Maybe now she would be presented with a challenge.

Mrs. Nightwing sighed. She didn't like 'maybe's.

**Stand (Rascal Flatts)**

The door closed behind the mighty admiral. Felicity lay curled under her covers, crying quietly and silently asking 'why?', though not expecting an answer. She had been asking for years, and still didn't know. Her father, the man she was supposed to love, but couldn't truly bring herself to, said it was because she was evil, that she brought this all on herself. But was that right, or was this one more lie he told her? Felicity wouldn't take it anymore.

She stood, not really knowing what she was doing. Her feet brought her to her door, then the hall, then her father's study. Before she knew what she was planning, Felicity found herself seated at the desk, writing shakily. Finished, she placed it in plain view and retreated back to her room to sleep.

In the morning, the admiral entered his study to find a strange piece of paper, adorned with his daughter's handwriting. Curious, he picked it up, to find one lone word.

'_Enough.'_

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You (Taylor Swift)**

(Sweet Comp. universe) Gemma traced the inside of Kartik's arm. He was sleeping peacefully, and she was taking the opportunity to look at him. He was beautiful, inside and out, and he knew everything of her. Simon had said she was full of secrets, but Kartik seemed to find them all. She smiled. Simon hadn't understood her, not like Kartik. No one understood her like Kartik did, not even Fee and Ann. She wasn't sure _she_ understood herself as well as he did. But she didn't mind. It meant that she was really able to be herself around him, without the fear of scandal or reproach. She smiled again, and tucked her head under his chin. Kartik, appearantly awake now, smiled and kissed the top of her head. Gemma silently willed him not to speak, not to interrupt their peaceful serenity. Kartik squeezed her shoulders mutely and wrapped his arms more securely in his arms.

Gemma smiled in contentment. He understood.

**Epiphany (Sweeney Todd)**

Sarah threw her pillow at the wall, forcing herself not to scream. If she did, someone would surely come investigating, and how would she explain what had her so distraught? How could she tell an ordinary person her fury with the Order and the magic that had deserted her? How could she admit her failure?

No, she wouldn't. But how could she regain what was rightfully hers? Seething, Sarah bent to pick up her pillow. It was stitched with a bible verse, given to her last Christmas by Mary. Darling Mary, always willing to help everyone, no matter the cost. Sarah's hands tightened around the pillow. Mary. Her best friend, who alone would be willing to use her powers to allow Sarah entry to the realms. Did she dare…?

Yes, she decided. The realms were too important to deny herself the pleasure of entering. She grinned maniacally. Soon, very soon, she would regain her rightful place in the Order.

**Wrocking Around the Bathroom Stall (the Moaning Myrtles)**

The other pupils of Spence twirl around me in the great hall, draped in finery and wearing smiles like silk gowns. I watch with a hidden feeling of resentment, which I attempt to bury under appreciation of their splendor. They permit me to stand by and watch their gaiety, but it is as though an invisible wall separates me from their festivities, so that I am standing all alone. It is a sensation that makes me dreary from repetition.

Gemma parades by, looking thoroughly miserable at the side of her handsome brother. I silently beg her to include me, to invite me into her glittering world of parties and niceties. But of course, she does not hear, and does not invite me. I sink back into my corner, staring hard at the floor. I am all alone, yet again.

**Meet Me On Diagon Alley (Ministry of Magic)**

I see the hidden pain in Miss Doyle's face as she accepts my torn handkerchief, and feel it reflected in my own heart. She can never know how much I want to make that pain disappear, how much I want to hold her close. It is an impulse I cannot master, but one I must to protect her. If we were to grow any closer, her life would be in even more danger than ever. It would ruin her, it would destroy everything she knows, and make her an easier target for the Rakshana.

A silent plea passes from my eyes to hers. I want for her to beg me to stay, ask me to remain for her. But her own feelings blind her to mine. I look down briefly.

_I love you, Miss Doyle,_ I think to myself, wishing I could say it aloud. _Please return to me, when this is all over, when you are free of the realms. I promise I'll be waiting, no matter what._

**A Place in This World (Taylor Swift)**

Mary stumbled blindly onto the boat, clutching her scanty possessions and hardly knowing where she was headed. All she knew was that she needed to get away from London, away from Spence, away from Circe—

_Stop,_ she silently commanded herself, _don't think about her._

In truth, Mary Dowd was a woman lost. She didn't know what her future held, her present was a daze of shock, and her past was lost to her forever. Everyone believed her dead, not knowing that she lived still, in the stead of Mrs. Spence. Brave Mrs. Spence, who knew everything and helped everyone, her idol, and her savior. And Mary had betrayed her. Mary blinked away anguished tears. How could she ever escape what she had done? How could she go on?

A fresh start. A new name for a new life. She would pick up the pieces of her past life and put them together, mold them into the structure of her new life. She would live on, but not as Mary Dowd. No, for Mary was gone, dead in the fire, as everyone believed.

She was a new woman now.

**Loved it, liked it, hated it? Press the pretty purple button down there and tell me. :)**

**Love, as always,  
Brighteyes**


End file.
